1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for storing hazardous material. Here, the term “hazardous material” means material which must be reliably stored under special circumferences, such as a semiconductor factory, and may explode when it is exposed to the air. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for storing hazardous material which is configured such that hazardous material is prevented from being exposed to the air, and even if some hazardous material is exposed to the air, it is slowly burned spontaneously; and when a fire occurs, it is rapidly extinguished.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to apparatuses for storing hazardous material.
There are techniques of storing chemicals or hazardous materials which are used to manufacture wafers in semiconductor factories or of storing radioactive material storage containers in underground storehouses to prevent leakage of radioactivity.
An example of techniques pertaining to the present invention was proposed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0174138 entitled “Equipment for drying and storing cereals.” In this conventional art, a technique for storing cereals in a storage tank and controlling the temperature in the storage tank was disclosed.
Furthermore, a device for storing articles for a drawer type refrigerator was proposed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0540076. However, a technique for storing or protecting hazardous material was not proposed.
To date, apparatuses for storing hazardous material which are installed in semiconductor factories typically have reception structures. Therefore, if chemicals or hazardous materials are exposed to the air, a fire may occur, toxic material may be emitted, or it may explode, resulting in damage to equipment or injury to humans.
In addition, in these conventional techniques, because systems for storing hazardous chemicals are not reliable, there is a likelihood for a dangerous accident to occur.